


File 267

by yenside



Category: Kingdom Hearts, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, SCP AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenside/pseuds/yenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>File consists of documents from site XX, detailing the findings of research team X on subject XX08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File 267

Document a - Notes on VHS tape found in the XXXXern forest of XXXXXX

> One (1) VHS tape was discovered in a building belonging to XXXXX XXXXXXX. Surrounding area showed hallmarks of [REDACTED], consistent with statements from [REDACTED]. Tape showed footage of subject XX08 in area currently know as XX03. Tape was destroyed due to [DATA EXPUNGED].

Document b - Journal Excerpt from Researcher XXXX XXXXXX

> It's been months, and we've still barely scraped up more evidence than the damn bigfoot team. It's not like the subject isn't there - we've been tracking it. But it's clever.
> 
> Still think we would've been able to open up a line of communication if it weren't for XXXX being a complete moron.
> 
> I know well enough that just because a creature looks human doesn't mean it is, but the creature's obviously sentient. Communicating with it might be our best bet to figure out what it is, and how to contain it.
> 
> Still, the boss doesn't want us taking those sort of risks. Can't say I blame him.
> 
> Haven't been sleeping well lately. The subject is clever. I found ash in the ferns yesterday.
> 
> Maybe it's tracking us, too.

Document c - Research notes from Dr XXXXXXX

> Subject XX08 is a Safe level threat, potentially Euclid.
> 
> It is humanoid, with witnesses describing it as a tall caucasian male with red hair. Distinguishing features include markings on the cheekbones and a long black coat, described as similar to leather. Exact composition is unknown.
> 
> Subject appears to possess some form of pyrokinises and potential teleportation capabilities  Weapons XX08-c and XX08-d are described as being sharp and circular, of an unknown metallic subject.
> 
> We need to establish the limits of the subjects teleportation, but for now I would consider sedation a potential containment procedure. 
> 
> I would recommend termination if subject is not deemed useful, or worthy of special procedures.

Document d - Transcript of witness statement, detailing first sight of subject XX08. Witness describes subject XX08's appearance and apparent teleportation capabilities. Statements suggest a link between subject XX08 and a recent spate of wild fires.

> Witness is 5X, resident of XXXXXXXX, XXXXXXX.
> 
> Access to full document requires level 3 clearance.

Document e through to i - Witness statements damaged in the fire that destroyed site XX. Access requires Level 4 clearance.

Document j - Journal Excerpt from Researcher XXXX XXXXXX

> I shouldn't be writing this down, but no time left to care.
> 
> I've been speaking with 8. His name is XXXX. He states that his first appearance in this 'world' was a week before first sighting, though he does not give any details.
> 
> We were right, he's been looking for something - or somebody. He says [DATA EXPUNGED].
> 
> But I don't think that that's everything he's looking for.
> 
> I've spoken to him out in the forest, near where we found the first signs of his appearance. He says he's been searching for [REDACTED] since a month before the first reports of XX08. 
> 
> XXXX is intelligent and charming, but frustratingly evasive. He does not seem to pose a clear threat.
> 
> But I have to report this. They have to know we have a potential XXXX class event on our hands, if we don't shift our asses.
> 
> -
> 
> It's not adding up. He's mentioned these [REDACTED] a few times, and I've seen them too. He seems to be fighting them - claims to be against them - but the footage from XX-XX-XXXX seems to show him working with these things.
> 
> He's lying to me, of course. But he's said too much already.
> 
> -
> 
> None of my reports have received replies. This site is too isolated. Damn them.
> 
> -
> 
> If I were a stupid man, I'd say he seems lonely. But the creatures we work with don't feel those things. I've seen what it's capable of. The death count will only rise. I think it knows I know, now, but I will not let it carry out its plan.
> 
> It's a shame.
> 
> I did enjoy our conversations.

All documents were recovered alongside the bodies of research teams X and X, from site XX, and moved into secure storage. 

No new information has been found on subject XX08 since site XX was destroyed.

File is closed.


End file.
